


Light

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: Set right after the season 3 finale; Killian and Emma have just started going out and he's just starting to appreciate all the things Storybrooke has that the Enchanted Forest didn't - electricity for example.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) many Captain Swan fluff and also my first post on here! I hope you like it! :)

"You would think that with there being a Snow Queen on the loose, I wouldn't have to worry this much about paperwork." Emma said, giving Leroy a withering look and taking a sip of her coffee while Killian glanced through what she was writing. He said, "I've sailed the ship while drunk a number of times and nothing's happened to me." 

"Well I'm assuming that that's because there's far less traffic on the water than there is on the road." Emma replied, leaning back and sighing. Then she said, "Hook, do me a favour and put on the light." 

"The what?"

"The light. The switch is on the other side of the room and since you're already standing..." 

"Right, the, um, light. Of course... love." He said and walked over to the switch, pushing it and turning on the light. Initially nothing happened and then the tubelight flickered to life, Killian watching it come on in awe. Emma noticed and couldn't hold back a smile, "Killian?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You've switched it on successfully."

"What? Oh, right. Yes." He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked back over to her, sitting down opposite her while Emma continued doing paperwork, a smile still playing along her lips. After a brief pause he quietly said, "Swan?" 

"Hmm?"

"Why did that come on when I pushed that?" He sounded so childlike when he asked that that Emma couldn't help looking up at him. She didn't realize that while the Enchanted Forest was magical for her,  _this_ was what he thought of as magic. She said, "You should ask Henry." 

"You mean the lad knows how to operate these?"

"Sure. He did it for a school project once. In fact, I think Henry could tell you a lot about technology - it'll also give you something to talk about." She could see him making a mental checklist of all the things he wanted to ask Henry about and her smile widened. Glancing at the unfinished paperwork, she decided to get back to it later and put it away. Killian got up with her and they left.

Once outside, Killian said, "Wait, I forgot something." And went back inside; Emma watched from the window. The room went dark and she realized that he had put off the light. He came out looking visibly happy with himself and, unable to resist, she gave him a light kiss and then they walked back to the loft together. 


End file.
